


Let's fix this together

by Wolfspirit29



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfspirit29/pseuds/Wolfspirit29
Summary: After seeing his nightmares projected onto the television, Peridot decides to hang out with Steven and make a meep morp
Relationships: Peridot & Steven Universe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Let's fix this together

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the newest episodes, I gotta say, Peridot is an amazing friend to Steven. So cute!

Peridot walked up to the door, and knocked gently. She waited for Steven to answer, shifting the metal box in her arms slightly. A few eager giggles escaped her, and she started tapping her foot.

Once the door opened, she peeked around the box. "Steven! Steven, I'm here to make some morps! Care to join me?"

Steven smiled widely. "Peridot, what a surprise! Here, let me help you with that."

The green gem laughed slightly. "There's no need Steven! I shaped a metal sheet into this box! Observe!"

She let the box go, and it hovered in the air, Peridot holding her arms out. "See? I got it covered! So, I was thinking- I mean ahem... may I come in?"

He nodded at her, and stepped aside. "Of course. Come in!"

As she followed him in, the box tapped against the frame. "Hmm...one moment, Steven. Let me just..."

She tilted the box slightly and pulled it through. "Hehehehe victorious yet again!"

Peridot held her arms up in celebration, and the box flew up, and hit the ceiling. As some of the stuff fell, Steven dashed forward, bubbling everything he caught to keep it from crashing to the ground.

He smiled as he set the bubbles down. "I got it. So...what kind of meep are you making? There's a lot of old VHS tapes and CPH things. Stickers...old figures...hey look! It's your old chart! I didn't know you taped it back together."

Peridot slowly lowered the box to the ground, and dashed over to it. "I'm glad you asked, Steven! I thought, after our failed attempt at remaking the old Camp Pining Hearts, we should make a meep morp! To celebrate! And, I wanted to hang out with you!"

Steven smiled at her, and rubbed the back of his head. "Wow, thanks Peridot! But what about Lapis? Don't you two make almost all of your morps together?"

She smiled even wider, and eagerly stepped in place, giggling slightly. "Indeed, Steven! But listen! The other Lapis that showed up, that we have been calling 'freckles' wanted to hang out with Lapis! I think it's good for both of them. So I am free for the day! And I thought, what better way to spend it, then making a meep with you!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm and hugged her. "Thank you, Peridot! So, where should we start?"

Peridot looked over the rest of the box. There were old photos from Lapis and Peridot watching Camp Pining Hearts, taken by Steven. Also, there was merchandise like the scarves from the show, and some trading cards.

Steven chuckled at the contents. "Trading cards? I thought you didn't like those?"

She shook her head. "I don't. There is no need for CPH to have trading merchandise. But, I thought, they may make decent additions to a meep morp!"

With a nod, he sat down near the box. "Yeah, that sounds good. So...where do we start?"

The green gem sat next to him, and dumped the contents on the floor. "Great question! But I think, the more important question is, where do we end?"

Both of them hummed, and started looking over the contents in thought.

After a few hours, they had finally started putting the finishing touches on the meep morp. Steven suggested using the box as part of the morp as well. So, Peridot made it into a canoe-like shape.

The canoe was covered in the old stickers, the photos were stuck on the tapes, and placed around and under the canoe, resembling Steve's strange dreams about the diamonds being stuck on objects. Steven used the small scarves and figurines to tie everything together, literally. And the trading cards were glued to the bottom of the metal canoe. According to Peridot, the cards looked fine being under the 'more important' parts of the meep.

Both of them looked over the morp, and hummed.

Peridot spoke first. "I feel like there's something missing here."

Steven nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. Hmm...something that brings the morp home."

After a few seconds, Peridot clapped her hands together. "Aha! I got it! Why not add some 'home' to the morp!"

At that, Steven smiled nervously. "What ah...do you mean? You aren't going to break anything in my room are you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, Steven! Do you have your phone?"

He pulled it out of his pocket, and smiled slightly. "Do you have something in mind?"

Peridot ran over to him, and put an arm around him. "Let's take a new picture! Smile!"

Steven laughed slightly, and gave his camera a big smile. Once he took the picture, Peridot grabbed at his phone. "I'll be right back!"

The green gem dashed to the warp pad, and Steven looked over the meep morp. A large smile was stuck on his face. Now he had something to prove that Peridot was still here for him.

After a few minutes a quick ding came from the warp pad as it activated. Peridot ran over to him, and handed him his phone.

She held the photo in her hand, with a large smile. "Thanks to the faster internet at Little Homeworld I was able to learn all kinds of things! Like how to transfer a file, and print things! This picture is perfect!"

Steven hugged her, a smile on his face. "Thank you, Peridot."

Peridot hugged him back. "Of course. Now, where to put this..."

He took it, and let out a hum. "I have an idea."

After a little more glue, and a small piece of the metal box being pulled up, he stuck the photo at the front of the canoe.

Both of them looked over the morp, and nodded at the finished product.

Steven spoke first. "I think it's pretty good. Don't you?"

Peridot giggled slightly. "Indeed! I think this represents your dreams, and the closeness we have from it!"

He hugged her again. "Thanks for this, Peridot. I needed a calm day."

A small laugh escaped Peridot, and she hugged him back. "Of course! So, you wanna go find a spot to put this morp? We can use the warp! I'm sure Lapis will like seeing a new morp at our house."

Both of them dashed to the warp pad, holding onto their morp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :) This may be a bit jumbled, and rushed, but I wanted to get something out. (Also I am assuming Lapis, Bismuth, and Peridot have a house of some kind at Little Homeworld.) Also, I reposted this, since the date was weird with the publishing. Maybe because this was a draft? I was testing how to make one, and that draft became this. Anyway, sorry if you saw this twice lol


End file.
